starwarsreduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Sith Hegemony
Two decades of peace! Darth Caedus is long dead, Abeloth is no more and the Jedi have been defeated... Or so was thought. Now as the Sith Hegemony freely stokes the fires of terror and tyranny in the Galaxy, an old enemy returns under a new moniker and at the head of a fierce assault fleet that caught the Galaxy flat-footed. Not only has the Grey Jedi Order become an unforgiving enemy in an unprepared Galaxy but now the Hutt Cartel, the Hapes Consortium and even the Mandalorians are fighting their own wars and choosing their own sides. In this new chapter, soldiers and sergeants, Lords and generals find themselves up against a new foe as they once again gear up to conquer the Galaxy. The lines have been drawn...! History Origins The Lost Tribe of Sith was a marginal Sith Order that formed on the remote planet Kesh. It was founded in 5000 BBY after the warship Omen, carrying members of Sith Lord Naga Sadow's Sith Empire, was ambushed, knocked off-course, and forced to crash-land on the world. The Tribe quickly dominated the native Keshiri species, who believed the newcomers to be their gods. Sith Captain Yaru Korsin became Grand Lord of the Tribe and of the Keshiri, a title that was passed on to his daughter, Nida, after his death. Isolated from the outer galaxy for years, the Sith built a Temple in the Takara Mountains over the Omen's crash site and moved their headquarters to the capital city Tahv. Although the original Tribe consisted of several members of both the Human and Sith species, Yaru Korsin ordered a purge of all members of the latter in 4985 BBY. Over time, the Sith formed a ruling Circle of Lords, made up of Lords and High Lords, and ruled by the Grand Lord. Although one Jedi Knight, Jelph Marrian, discovered the Sith in 3963 BBY, the destruction of his fighter permanently stranded him on the world as well. The Sith remained isolated for millennia, but after the end of the Second Galactic Civil War in 41 ABY, the Sith Meditation Sphere Ship found the Tribe. Ship informed the Tribe of the Jedi's newfound dominance in the galaxy and of the recent destruction of the last remnants of the Sith. Ship assisted the Tribe in traveling offworld and forming a new armada, and two years later, the Tribe felt the presence of Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker in the Force and determined to kill him. However, Ship was suddenly overcome by the will of Abeloth, a dark side entity living in the Maw, and deserted Kesh for Abeloth's world. The Sith quickly launched a strike team to recover Ship and assassinate Skywalker. The team encountered Abeloth in the Maw, and she weakened the strike team before allowing Ship to return to them so that they could continue on their mission. Their attack on the Jedi failed, however, and Skywalker and his son Ben tracked Vestara Khai, the team's sole surviving member, to the planet Dathomir. There, a team led by Viun Gaalan captured a group of the darksider Nightsisters and dueled with the Skywalkers while attempting to retrieve Khai, although again the Sith were defeated. Shortly afterward, a fleet led by High Lord Sarasu Taalon convinced the Jedi to form an alliance against Abeloth, who was causing a psychosis among the Jedi Knights. The allied mission resulted in the Sith betraying the Jedi in hopes of killing the Skywalkers and forcing Abeloth to serve them, but the Sith failed yet again to kill the Jedi. Abeloth was defeated, and the Jedi and Sith temporarily repaired their alliance in order to learn more about her origins. However, the alliance was soon broken, and a later confrontation between the two parties and Abeloth resulted in the death of Taalon. The Jedi under Luke Skywalker and the Sith under Gavar Khai eventually reforge their temporary alliance and work together to destroy Abeloth. A New Direction After the battle both groups turned on each other and in a massive battle of Lightsaber skill and Force techniques Gavar Khai and his Sith are killed. However, unknown to the Skywalkers there is one survivor, Gavar Khais daughter, Vestara, who escapes back to Kesh. Vestara Khai had greatly grown in power and influence since first leaving Kesh and upon her return she gathered a following of Sith Sabers who had been loyal to her father. Together they assaulted the Kesh Capitol Building in the City of Tahv and slaughtered the Council of Lords, killing everyone holding the rank of Sith Master and up, Vestara herself eliminated the Sith'ari. Proclaiming herself Darth Khai, Dark Lady of the Sith and Sith'ari of the Lost Tribe of the Sith, Vestara turned the focus of the Lost Tribe to acquiring new technologies and quietly amassing power as well as moving the her capital to Dromund Kaas. In 65 ABY, Darth Khais Lost Tribe, now calling themselves the Sith Hegemony launched a major attack on the Core Worlds with a massive assault fleet which caught the Galactic Alliance completely off guard. During what became known as the Fourth Battle of Coruscant Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker was killed by the Second in Command of Darth Khai, the Sith Lady Talanis Cross, on the steps of the New Jedi Temple. This act greatly demoralized both the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance military, who eventually surrendered. The Sith quickly occupied the planet and even moved into the New Jedi Temple. But then a year later a group calling themselves the Grey Jedi Order launched an attack on Coruscant and won, Darth Khai herself was killed in the Council Chambers, falling to the lightsaber of her one time ally, Ben Skywalker. The Grey Jedi Order absorbed what had once been the Galactic Alliance Military and began a massive campaign against the Sith Hegemony, pushing them from the Core Worlds. Now, with Talanis Cross as the new Sith'ari, the warriors of this once-lost Empire once again take a step forward into the Galaxy-at-large; their mission, to once and for all destroy the Jedi and bring the Galaxy to heel... or die in the attempt! Code of the Sith "Peace is a lie, there is only passion!" "Through passion, I gain strength!" "Through strength, I gain power!" "Through power, I gain victory!" "Through victory, my chains are broken!" "The Force shall free me!" Sith Hegemony Rank Structure Basic Ranks * Sith Tyro ** A new admission to the Sith Hegemony, a Sith Tyro is any Force-sensitive undergoing the early stages of training who has not yet passed the Initiate Trials and been chosen as a student by a Saber or Lord! * Sith Apprentice ** A Sith Apprentice is any Force-sensitive in training who has completed the Initiate Trials by constructing their first Lightsaber and been chosen as a student by a Saber or Lord! *** Prerequisites **** 50 In-Character Posts! **** Construct a Lightsaber! * Sith Saber ** A Sith Saber is a full member of the Sith Hegemony, who had completed their training as a student in the academy, in addition to one-on-one training as an Apprentice and the completion of the Trials of the Flesh. As a Saber and a full member of the Order, you may accept solo mission assignments from the Council of Lords and strive to elevate yourself within the order through direct combat with the Grey Jedi Order! *** Prerequisites **** 100 In-Character Posts! **** Pass the Trials of the Flesh! **** Three months active Roleplay! **** Select a Specialization! * Sith Master ** A highly-respected, and feared, Sith Saber who has proven themselves through battle with the Grey Jedi Order and has completed the training of a Sith Apprentice! Sith Masters may also campaign for a seat on the Council of Lords in a limited-term capacity! *** Prerequisites **** 150 In-Character Posts! **** Five months active Roleplay! **** Train one Apprentice! * Sith Lord ** One of the highest ranks within the Sith Hegemony, Sith Lords held positions of great power within the Order! Sith Lords guide the day-to-day aspects of the Sith Order and command the fear and respect of those beneath them! Sith Lords may also campaign for a seat on the Council of Lords in a long-term capacity! *** Prerequisites **** 200 In-Character Posts! **** Eleven months active Roleplay! **** Train three Apprentices! * Dark Lord of the Sith ** The highest rank within the Sith Order, Dark Lords of the Sith lead both the Council of Lords and the Sith Hegemony war effort as some of the most powerful masters of the Dark Side and greatest warriors of the order! Dark Lords of the Sith may also campaign for a seat on the Council of Lords in a lifetime capacity and may also be elected to one of the four primary leadership roles on the Council of Lords! *** Prerequisites **** 250 In-Character Posts! **** Eighteen months active Roleplay! **** Train five Apprentices! * Sith'ari ** The Sith'ari will be chosen via blood match. The three most powerful members of the Council of Lords; Grand Corruptor, Grand Inquisitor & Grand Marauder, that wish to attempt for the position, will fight to the death in the arena and the victor will be crowned King or Queen. It shall be the responsibility of the Sith’ari to lead the Council of Lords and oversee all aspects of the other three primary positions of the Council of Lords. This position is effectively the Faction Leader of the Sith Hegemony but will be filled by an Admin-played NpC until such time as a member meets the requirements to hold the position! Specializations * Corruptor ** Corrupter was the title of one of the distinct schools of thought which a member of the Sith Order could decide to study under following their ascension to the rank of Sith Saber. Corrupters sought to destroy their enemy's will to fight via the Dark Side of the Force. Their very presence could infect those around them with the dark side, sapping their will and energy while enhancing strong emotions such as fear or hate! *** Grand Corruptor'' **** The Grand Corruptor will be the most-skilled Sith Corruptor currently serving on the Council in a lifetime capacity and must be elected through a unanimous vote of the Council of Lords. It shall be the responsibility of the Sith Grand Corrupter to oversee all aspects of Sith Training including the oversight of all Centers of Force Instruction throughout the galaxy! * Inquisitor ** Inquisitor was the title given to one of the distinct schools of thought which a member of the Sith Hegemony could decide to study under following their ascension to the rank of Sith Saber. Inquisitors specialized in Force abilities as opposed to martial might, and many would devote much time to researching new skills to survive in the cutthroat Sith political environment. On the battlefield, Inquisitors were a spectacle to behold, channeling vast amounts of Dark Side Force energy to create massive storms of Force lightning, or draining the life force of enemies to feed themselves and their allies. However, most Inquisitors preferred a more manipulative operating style, being masters of exploiting both enemies and allies to further their own agendas! *** Grand Inquisitor'' **** The Grand Inquisitor will be the most-skilled Sith Inquisitor currently serving on the Council in a lifetime capacity and must be elected through a unanimous vote of the Council of Lords. It shall be the responsibility of the Sith Grand Inquisitor to guide the future the Sith Order and to hold accountable all those who dare to defy the Sith. Violations of the Sith Code shall be dealt with by the Sith Grand Inquisitor! * Marauder ** Marauder was the title given to one of the distinct schools of thought which a member of the Sith Hegemony could decide to study under following their ascension to the rank of Sith Saber. They specialized in lightsaber combat and dealing high amounts of damage to enemies. Sith Marauders were fueled by hatred, rage, and cruelty; the Marauders would typically use Force Rage when entering a battle, entering a battle-fury fueled by the dark side. Thus, most Sith Marauders could duel any average Jedi, toe-to-toe and win! *** Grand Marauder'' **** The Grand Marauder will be the most-skilled Sith Marauder currently serving on the Council in a lifetime capacity and must be elected through a unanimous vote of the Council of Lords. It shall be the responsibility of the Sith Grand Marauder to oversee all aspects of the Sith war effort against the Grey Jedi Order including the oversight, planning and distribution of Faction and member military assets, and the Sith leading them, throughout the galaxy! Disposition of Forces The appointed Sith'ari has ultimate command of three Regional Oversector Armadas. These ROA's may be dispatched to defend any planet currently held by the Sith Hegemony or to reinforce any faction member that calls for aid. However, these Regional Oversector Armadas may not be used outside of their assigned Sector! Regional Oversectors * Oversector Alpha ** The Unknown Regions ** Wild Space * Oversector Delta ** The Inner Rim ** The Mid Rim ** The Outer Rim Territories * Oversector Omega ** The Colonies ** The Deep Core ** The Galactic Core Standardized Regional Oversector Armada Army Units (Infantry) * Sith Commanders x4,589 * Sith Guardsman x750,400 (938 Battalions) * Sith Infantryman x12,432,800 (15,541 Battalions) * Sith Intelligence Officers x1,500,000 (1,875 Battalions) Army Units (Vehicles) * A-9 Fortresses x26,400 (528 Battalions) * All Terrain Missile Platforms x228,950 (4,579 Battalions) * Imperial-class Assault Tanks x67,200 (1,344 Battalions) Naval Units (Assault Craft) * Kots Derriphan Heavy Starfighters x67,056 (5,588 Squadrons) * TIE/sa Strike Bombers x22,320 (3,720 Squadrons) * TIE/sk Combat Speeders x22,112 (2,764 Squadrons) Naval Units (Capital Ships) * Arquitens-class Battlecruisers x32 * Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts x04 * Resurgent-class Star Destroyers x08 * Victory-class Star Destroyers x16 Naval Units (Support Craft) * Atmospheric Assault Landers x3,464 * Decimator-class Gunships x1,920 * Titan Dropships x1,732 Council of Lords The Council of Lords is the ruling council of the Sith Hegemony. The Council governed from their Capital Seat on the planet Kesh with a smaller, secondary location on Dromund Kaas. The Council was led by the current Sith'ari and three of the most powerful Lords currently serving, the Grand Corruptor, the Grand Inquisitor and the Grand Marauder, all of which served until death. These four individuals were also each allowed one Grand Consort who was a bodyguard, secretary and lover. The Council also consisted of six individuals holding the rank of Sith Lord and eighteen individuals holding the rank of Sith Master. The Council oversaw all aspects of the war effort as well as all internal matters including the two primary training facilities on Korriban and Ziost. Sith'ari * Lady Talanis Cross ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human Ruling Council * Grand Corruptor ** Lady Sarin'' ''Lenico *** Sex: Female *** Species: Human * Grand Marauder ** Lord Mythus Tillisk *** Sex: Male *** Species: Human * Grand Sorcerer ** Lord Silus Daagh *** Sex: Male *** Species: Human Grand Consorts * Auvas Filoov (Consort to Lady Sarin Lenico) ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Ai'diasolsah'' (Consort to Lord Mythus Tillisk)'' ** Sex: Female ** Species: Rutian Twi'lek * Iella Daagh'' (Consort to Lord Silus Daagh)'' ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Keyan Cross'' (Consort to Lady Talanis Cross)'' ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human Sith Lords * Lady Beka Tavik ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Lord Hatarron Maral ** Sex: Male ** Species: Iktotchi * Lady Malani VanMeer ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Lady Nileeta Revik ** Sex: Female ** Species: Lethan Twi'lek * Lord Rhel Nartano ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Lord Ric-Xana Govan ** Sex: Male ** Species: Chagrian Sith Masters * Mistress Aklee Tosh ** Sex: Female ** Species: Togruta * Mistress Amira Zaine ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Master Ascellan Zhar ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Master Clow Auril ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Master Dorn Mackali ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Master Gaen Irimore ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Mistress Kaldonna Diruno ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Master Karn Jasha ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Mistress Kytana Shae ** Sex: Female ** Species: Devaronian * Mistress Rhea Mastruk ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Master Rosh Ta'em ** Sex: Male ** Species: Kaminoan * Mistress Seurica Gauge ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Mistress Shadra Nost ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Mistress Stanch Nofofne ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human * Master Strago Thek ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Master Tafo Varik ** Sex: Male ** Species: Nagai * Master Tel Krandor ** Sex: Male ** Species: Human * Mistress Yagenap Reap ** Sex: Female ** Species: Human Category:Organizations, Factions & Galactic Corporations Category:Sith Hegemony